The Sun Sets (Olivia version)
Fievel stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Olivia and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his blue eyes. "You're the one." "Fievel!" Rouge shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Stretch's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Olivia's voice. But Fievel ignored her and pressed his forehead against the Scottish-British girl mouse's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Olivia started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Fievel, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Olivia and Fievel were going to kiss for good, Rouge stopped them, yelling in Stretch's voice, "FIEVEL, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Olivia's third day as a normal mouse was now over. She groaned in pain and looked up as she fell onto the hard decked ground beneath her. "You're too late!" Rouge laughed in Stretch's voice, as Fievel stared down at Olivia. The skirt of her dress, her legs, and her tail swirled in the sudden wind, wrapping themselves tightly around her as they transformed into nothing more than a bright, lavender aura of glowing light; a light that faded moments later, revealing that she was starting to lose her mouse tail and legs as they turned into her blue mertail with the clear baby blue fins. However, she was still wearing the same dress and blouse. Fievel gasped in complete shock. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!!!!!" Rouge gleefully laughed in Stretch's voice. On the word "late," Rouge curled her glove-clad fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a swirl of crimson light as her baby blue ball outfit ripped, revealing her true self as Stretch the toy octopus. She laughed as the whole crowd of normal mice reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the female toy octopus. Stretch cackled as she crawled down the deck to Fievel and Olivia, snatched up the mermouse, and in a moment sat on the railing, snickering, "So long, lover boy!" Her arms were around Olivia's waist. With one final cackle, she jumped over the side of the boat. Fievel ran to the edge trying to catch Olivia's hand. "Olivia!" he cried. But it was too late, and the two sea beings disappear under the waves. As they descended into the depths of the sea, Olivia's dress and blouse had turned back into her same baby blue tank top. As Stretch continued in the direction of her cavern, Batso and Fidget followed close behind. A smug smile danced on her face as she dragged her victim by her wrist, thinking of her upcoming triumph. "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after," she said. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Hiram suddenly appeared, and Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. "Stretch, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Stretch with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Timothy was alongside the angry king, and he glared at the toy octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, King Hiram Flaversham!" Stretch chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The king wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Let her go!" "Not a chance, Flaversham! She's mine now." Stretch frowned. The toy octopus glowered as she tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and showed Hiram the contract that Olivia signed. "We made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Hiram froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest daughter's name signed at the bottom. Batso and Fidget bound Olivia's arms and pulled her away from her father. Olivia felt her heart break as a tear slid from her eye. "Daddy, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" Without a word, furious that Stretch manipulated Olivia into one of her evil deals, Hiram powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Stretch was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Hiram saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Hiram was horrified as Stretch laughed at his problem. Hiram brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Stretch snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Hiram stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Stretch took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel tentacle on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Hiram. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Stretch, "The daughter of the great toymaker mouse is a very precious commodity." As Streth spoke, the contract zoomed over to where Batso and Fidget were holding Olivia hostage. It circled around the terrified mermouse making a whirlpool around Olivia before shrinking her down to a polyp. Hiram tried to save her, but Stretch stopped him, twirling a tentacle in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." King Hiram pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince appeared in his everyday sweater, pants, belt, and Russian hat. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he got in a lifeboat. Basil quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince. "Fievel, what are you doing?" Basil called. "Basil, I lost her once; I am not going to lose her again!" shouted Fievel, as he rowed, determined to save his love. Back underwater, Olivia was nearing her transformation into a polyp as Stretch manipulated Hiram. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Hiram looked at his daughter, who was nearly fully transformed, then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil toy octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious adopted child. Clenching his eyes shut, the king aimed at the scroll, and his daughter's name was replaced with his own in Olivia's place. "Ha! It's done then." Stretch exclaimed. With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Olivia turning back into her mermouse self and and it turned against the King. Hiram suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Stretch cackled evilly as Olivia watched in horror as her father shrunk. "No." she gasped, "No!" But Stretch started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile, on the surface, Fievel was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Hiram's crown came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Timothy. Timothy's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Hiram in his polyp form. "Oh!" Timothy gasped, as he shed a tear, "Your majesty." "Daddy?" asked a worried Olivia. She exhaled as she knelt down toward her father. "At last!" Stretch smirked, as she picked up the golden crown and placed it on her head, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat while Olivia looked upon her father with guilt. But, seeing how her father sacrificed himself for her, and furious at what Stretch had done, Olivia turned to glare up at Stretch and tried to attack. "You!" she snarled, "You monster!" And she threw herself at the female toy octopus, bringing her into a headlock. Stretch seethed as she struggled to grab the princess. She eventually got a hold of her and threw her at a nearby rock. Olivia wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the rock. Stretch turned the trident toward her. "Don't fool with me, ya little brat!" she snapped, "Contract or no, I'll- AAAAHH!" Before Stretch could strike, her arm was struck by something sharp. It was Fievel's harpoon, and it left a scratch on one of Stretch's tentacles. She turned to Fievel, who was swimming above the fight. "Why, you little troll!" she snarled. "Fievel," Olivia cried. "Fievel, look out!" Stretch held Olivia against the rock with her tentacle and turned to her bat boys. "After him!" she shouted, pointing at Fievel, who was swimming up to the surface. The two bats chased after Fievel. Fievel got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen, only to pulled him back down in the water by Batso and Fidget, who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body, making it hard for him to get out. Pudge and Timothy saw he was in trouble. "Come on!" yelled Timothy, and the two swam over. Timothy bit Batso's leg, causing him to yelp in pain. Pudge whacked Fidget in the face several times, then finished with the final blow. They let go of Fievel. After the two let go of Fievel, they both glared at Pudge and Timothy. As the struggle went on, Stretch pointed the trident towards Fievel. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." she sneered, as she got ready to zap Fievel. Olivia came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pulled her head back, making Stretch shriek. This caused her to lose focus with her blast of power and aim it towards Batso and Fidget. Just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both Batso and Fidget, electrocuting them. Batso and Fidget screamed in pain due to being hit by the blast, causing them to explode. Stretch dropped the trident and looked at the space they once occupied, aghast. She caught the bat' ashes as they fell into her tentacles. "Babies!" Stretch gasped, "My poor, little poopsies!" There were very few people she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved pets for years. Her eyes glowed red as she growled and glared towards Olivia and Fievel, who were swimming to the surface. Filled with anger, and having had it with Olivia, Stretch started to become extremely angry. A cloud of black smoke bellowed out from Stretch, and she started transforming and growing big, covering the whole ocean and blackening it as Pudge and Timothy watched in terror of her evil transformation with fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs